It has long been known that articles to be cured, heated, or quenched can have various and diverse properties depending upon the controls provided during this change. For example, a temperature differential between an inner portion and outer portion of an object being subjected to a process may exhibit different properties from its inner core to its outer periphery as a function of the temperature gradient associated with the process. For example, a mold that is juxtaposed to an article to be cured may have a certain temperature differential that will alter the physical properties of the skin most closely associated with the mold itself. Likewise, the insertion of articles within the core of the object can modify the internal properties.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as they appear to be germane to the patent process:
Peters: U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,810 PA1 Bailey: U.S. Pat. No. 725,916 PA1 Peter: U.S. Pat. No. 774,394 PA1 Morton: U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,634
Peters et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,810 teaches the use of a syringe for tenderizing food in which the degree of insertion within the food is controlled by means of a stop member and in which the substance to be inserted therein is introduced initially prior to heating, and therefore the inserted portion cannot alter the cure rate.
Peter teaches the use of a meat salting apparatus in which a plunger is provided having an outer wall and an inner tube for the foreceable injection therein of salt, and the device is so constructed that a support carriage is necessary in order to assure the disposition of the salt within the article.
Bailey teaches use of a curing tube for pickling meat in which an openable cartridge has inserted therein a curing substance so that once inserted within the meat, the meat will gradually absorb the pickling matter altering the chemical composition thereof.
Morton teaches the use of an applicator for feeding substances into readily penetratable material such as earth and food products in which a planar elongate spike is provided with notches or apertures adapted to receive a substance therein so that upon insertion into the earth or food products, and subsequent twisting, substances are retained behind once the spike like object is retracted.
By way of contrast, the instant application claims and is directed to an article adapted to be inserted within an object to alter the cure rate and chemical composition thereof in which a recess is provided along the length of a shaft and is provided with support areas for carrying chemicals therein, the shaft having a pointed terminus for easy insertion into the object, and the support areas and recess running the length of the shaft communicates without the shaft so that chemicals disposed within the support areas can gradually leach out into the object, and a temperature gradient is altered by the insertion therein of the article so that a profound difference in the chemical disposition proximate to the insertion area as well as the physical properties associated with a curing, heating, or quenching operation has been provided.